


I Missed You

by SPNtrash10008



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Gabriel, Finger Fucking, Hotel Sex, M/M, Smut, Tongue Fucking, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNtrash10008/pseuds/SPNtrash10008
Summary: Sam’s working a case and Gabriel got bored. The archangel pays Sam a little visit and gets a preview of things to come.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 67





	I Missed You

Sam walked back into his hotel room. Flipping the light on, setting his bag down and almost jumping when he saw a half-naked Gabriel on his bed. Luckily he and Dean got separated rooms for this case. Sam cleared his throat and adjusted his suit's tie. 

“Gabriel? What are you doing?” He asked the angel, who also happened to be his lover, slipping his shoes off. 

Gabriel sat up, he was wearing one of Sam’s flannel shirts, socks and nothing on his legs. Sam couldn’t tell if he was wearing underwear. Gabriel sighed, looking at Sam, glancing him up and down. 

“You two were taking so long and I was bored. I tried getting off but nothing satisfied,” He pouted, rubbing his legs together. 

“And you decided to pop in my hotel room half-naked?” Sam asked and Gabriel nodded. 

“Bunker was lonely, and I miss you,” He said, crossing his legs and smiling. 

“Gabriel, I’m working a case,” Sam said, and Gabriel smiled. 

“I can help… you help me, I’ll help you? I need to come, please?” Gabriel asked. 

Sam chuckled a bit, finding it harder to turn Gabriel down. Gabriel slowly stood up and walked over to Sam. Dragging his hands up Sam’s covered chest, grabbing his tie and pulling him down. 

Gabriel laced his hand in Sam’s hair and kissed him deeply. Sam’s hands gripped Gabriel’s waist and pulled him closer. Gabriel’s hands slipped Sam’s suit blazer off his shoulders and fiddled with the tie, pulling back as Sam took off the blazer the rest of the way. 

“Fuck- I love seeing you in a suit but this needs to be off. Now,” Gabriel whispers, smashing their lips together again desperately. 

Sam made it a rule that Gabriel can’t snap their clothes off unless Sam asked him to. Since Sam loves stripping Gabriel so much. Gabriel will admit, stripping Sam is enjoyable but right now Gabriel just wants him naked. 

San lifted Gabriel and had him wrap his legs around him as their kiss grew more intense. Sam laid him down in the bed, and Gabriel whined as he laid his head back and Sam started biting at his neck. 

“The rest of the suit stays on. I have a plan for you Gabriel,” Sam whispered lowly in the angel's ear. 

Gabriel whimpered and nodded, Sam unbuttoned the flannel, trailing down as he did. Though he made no move to remove it from Gabriel. And Gabriel didn’t try to take it off. 

Of course, no underwear. Sam lifted and bent Gabriel’s legs up, revealing his hole. Gabriel jerked as Sam kissed around it, soft whining noises coming from his throat. 

Those whines turned into moans and Sam licked a strip of spit across his hole. Then pulled Gabriel’s hips closer and fully started. 

Gabriel threw his head back and moaned, feeling Sam’s tongue press in. He forced himself to relax so it could enter easier, so Gabriel could feel more. Sam was a fucking master with his tongue. He didn’t do this too often, but it always broke Gabriel when he did. 

Gabriel’s stomach clenched as he felt Sam’s tongue tease him open more. He moaned louder when he felt a finger enter alongside the tongue. Gabriel jerked a bit as pleasure flowed through him. One of his hands trailed down and gripped into Sam’s hair. 

Sam pushed in a second finger, stretching his hole. Gabriel felt his body start to tremble. His cock started leaking clear pre-cum as Gabriel arched his back slightly. He ended up covering his mouth, barely muffling his moans. 

Sam flicked the inside of his thigh and Gabriel removed the hand from his mouth, moaning out. Gabriel was only allowed to muffle when Sam asked him to. Gabriel knew that. 

Sam worked his tongue and fingers. Gabriel arched more, whimpering a gasping moan as his eyes screwed shut. Sam’s fingers hit his prostate. 

Sam abused that spot with his fingers, removing his tongue and gently kissing and biting at his lower thighs. Gabriel started to tremble more, gripping Sam’s hair. 

“Fuck- fuck! S- fuck I’m coming! Yes- ah fuck-“ Gabriel whimpers, body jerked and he felt his muscles spasm as he came. His cum painted his chest with white and he gasped as Sam worked him through it. 

Sam finally pulled his fingers free, Gabriel breathing heavily as he looked up at Sam with dazed eyes. Sam leaned down and kissed him. Gabriel lazily kissed him back, laying his head back down. 

“Vengeful spirit. Kolin McKen. A schoolteacher from around 10 years ago. Buried in the cemetery near the elementary school,” Gabriel hummed. 

“Cause of death?” Sam asked, Gabriel, leaned up and kissed him again. 

“School intruder. He died saving kids. Good teacher, but bad man seeing as he would have been caught with what was on his home computer,” Gabriel said, making himself clean. 

Sam nodded, “Wait back at the bunker for me okay? We should be done soon,” He promised. 

“Will I get more?” Gabriel teased and Sam chuckled. 

“If you go home and stay there. Let me finish the case, and open yourself real nicely for me. And, keep this on,” Sam said, tugging at his flannel. “You look cute in it.” 

Gabriel smiled at him, pulling him down for another kiss as Dean knocked at his door. “Go,” Sam whispered. 

Gabriel winked and was gone within a blink of an eye. Sam opened his computer, smiling as he saw the school teacher pulled up on his computer. Gabriel. He set it on the bed, straightening out his suit shirt as he went over and opened the door as Dean started knocking again. 

“Sorry. I was in the bathroom, but I have an idea of who it might be,” Sam said, letting Dean into the room.


End file.
